tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 2
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan, Roshi *Lanipator - Piccolo, Krillin, Phil Ken Sebben, Mountain Climber *Vegeta3986 - Radditz *Megami33 - Bulma *KaiserNeko - Ambiguous Voice Music *''The Atonement'' by Michiru Oshima *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Hironobu Kageyama References *Goku asks Piccolo if he was a Yoshi. *The Eye Catcher was a parody of a Pokemon battle. *Mountain Yodle from Ricola medicine ad. *Piccolo was trying to say "Makankosappo" when he was ready to fire his attack, but could not pronounce it correctly. "Makankosappo" is the original japanese name for the "Special Beam Cannon". Quotes :Goku: (As he and Piccolo are on the route to rescue Gohan from Raditz) Hey Piccolo, mind if I ask you something? :Piccolo: What is it? :Goku: You're not human either, right? :Piccolo: Yeah...? :Goku: And your dad spit you out as an egg, right? :Piccolo: What about it? :Goku: Are... are you a Yoshi? :Piccolo: (Sarcastically) YES, Goku. I'm a green fucking dinosaur. :Goku: (Completely unaware of Piccolo's sarcasm) Can... can I ride you? :(Piccolo growls in annoyance) ---- :(Goku has Raditz in a full nelson to keep him away from Gohan) :Goku: Piccolo! :Piccolo: (Charging his attack) Ready! :Goku: Good! Just remember to give me a signal before you fire that thing! I'm right behind him! :Piccolo: (Sarcastically) Oh, sure... I'll give you a signal... it'll be the last signal you EVER GET! (Laughs maniacally) :Goku: (Completely oblivious to Piccolo's lie) Well, okay, as long as we're clear on that. :Piccolo: (Ready to fire) Makansap... Makakasapap... Makasapo... Oh, the HELL with it! Special Beam CANNON! (Fires) :Goku: (As the beam fires towards him and Raditz) Is that what you're gonna yell out when you-- (Beam impales the both of them) OH GOD! :Mountain Climber: (From a distant mountain) Riiiiicolaaaaa... (Beam strikes mountain where climber is, causing it to explode) YAAAAAAAAAAH! :(Raditz and Goku hit the ground hard) :Raditz: (Dying) Damn it... and there's no way I could have gotten out of there... :Piccolo: Y'know, you could have flown. :Raditz: DAMN YOU, HINDSIGHT! Blech... (Dies) ---- :(Goku is about to succumb to his fatal wound) :Krillin: Goku! You can't die! Here, I brought a senzu bean! :Goku: (Dying) I don't think that's gonna work. :Krillin: Why not? :Goku: I sort of have a hole in my esophagus... :Krillin: Wait... then how are you breathing? :(Goku exhales one last time before dying; tragic music begins) :Krillin: Goku? Goku? (Sees Goku is dead) Holy crap... I'm not the first person to die in this series! (Tragic music stops with a record scratch) :Master Roshi: Krillin! :Krillin: What? :Master Roshi: Too soon! ---- :Goku: (On his back after beating from Raditz) Gohan, use Headbutt! (Gohan breaks from ship and hits Raditz) :'Pokemon Screen': It's Super Effective ''(As Pokemon music in the background) Trivia * Krillin's first "Too Soon" moment. * Krillin Owned Count: 2 - Krillin is berated by Master Roshi for trying to play the same blame game on him that Goku did on Krillin previously. 2